Putain ! Je déteste le train sauf quand
by heiji
Summary: Duo prend le train comme tout les vendredi mais celui là va devenir très spécial pour lui grâce à une rencontre...


Titre : Putain, je déteste le train ! sauf quand...

Auteur : Heiji

Bêta-lectrice : Ephemeris

Chanson : Quelques paroles de un ange frappe à ma porte de Natasha St Pier

Couple : Surprise...

Résumé : Duo prend le train pour rentrer chez lui, mais tout ne se passe pas comme prévu...

H : Pourquoi tu souris ?

Moi : Moi? Ben parce que ça m'est arrivé hier et c'est ce qui m'a inspiré la fic.

H : La prochaine fois, abstiens-toi !

T : Il a raison !

Moi : Quoi, encore ?

T : Tu le sais très bien !

Moi : D'accord, mais bon, je trouve cette histoire plus jolie comme ça...

H : Ha ? Puisque c'est comme ça on fait la grève !

T : Ouais !

Moi : C'est pas grave, j'ai pas besoin de vous !

Disclaimer : Ils sont pas à moi ! Et pourtant j'ai tout essayé !

Chapitre unique ( à moins que... ) :

Putain ! Qu'est-ce que je déteste le train ! Être obligé de rentrer chez soi après une semaine longue d'étude de l'histoire de l'art et devoir encore supporter un train bondé. Dites-moi ce que j'ai bien pu faire à dieu pour qu'il me torture comme ça ?

À peine arrivé à la gare et déjà les quais sont pleins. Merde !

D'habitude, j'ai une stratégie assez efficace, mais il faut être deux... Quand le train arrive, je fais semblant de me trouver mal et tout le monde se retourne vers moi pour m'aider pendant que mon copain, lui, rentre dans le train et me réserve une place... Ça marche à tout les coups, mais cette semaine, Wufei et Relena sont pas là... Pourtant, Relena est très douée pour la comédie, mais là, ils sont retenus ici pour faire un dîner en amoureux...

Du coup, il va falloir que je fasse des pieds et des mains pour avoir une place assise... De toute façon, je vais me retrouver debout comme d'habitude et le train aura encore du retard... C'est vraiment pas juste...

Deux heures de train... Deux heures à supporter les cons qui hurlent et les fumeurs invétérés et moi dans mon coin, je serai là à bosser.

La seule chose que j'aime bien, c'est les gosses dans les trains... Ils sont si drôles... Ce sont les seuls à pouvoir me détendre… La dernière fois, il y en avait un assis à côté de moi. Il m'a harcelé des questions les plus étranges...

Pourquoi t'as une natte ?

Pourquoi tu manges dans le train ?

C'est qui le monsieur sur le livre ?

Au moins eux, ils sont adorables... Par rapport aux vieux irascibles qui s'asseyent à côté de vous et râlent pour un rien...

Le train vient d'être annoncé avec un retard de dix minutes...

Je ne souffle même pas... J'ai l'habitude...

Après tout, je le prends depuis trois ans...

Le train se décide enfin à montrer le bout de son nez... C'est la bousculade intensive. C'est à celui qui poussera le plus l'autre. Je n'aime pas jouer à ça, mais si on me pousse, je réplique. Non mais ! Duo Maxwell ne se laisse pas faire !

J'arrive enfin jusqu'à la porte du train... Je monte... J'avance, tout et pris sauf, miracle...

Deux petites places...

Je balance mon sac aussitôt pour être sur d'être tranquille. Au moins je passerai ce voyage assis...

Le train continue à se remplir. Il va être plein à craquer comme d'habitude... Pour l'instant personne ne s'assoit à côté de moi… Tant mieux...

Je sors mon livre, sur David et le néo-classicisme. C'est mon peintre préféré... J'adore ses tableaux...

Je suis tellement absorbé par le livre que je ne vois pas arriver un mec à ma hauteur.

: Cette place est libre ?

Je relève la tête et là, je tombe tout de suite sous le charme. Face à moi, un garçon de mon âge, blond aux grands yeux bleus. Il est trop mignon... Il me fait un grand sourire et soudain, je m'aperçois que je ne lui ai pas répondu.

Duo : Bien sûr !

Je pousse mon cartable pour lui laisser la place.

Doucement, il s'assoit et me sourit. Il a vraiment un sourire exceptionnel. On lui ferait tout de suite confiance. Je le détaille un peu plus. Il a un visage fin, un rien angélique. Il semble si innocent, on dirait un innocent petit cupidon comme celui de la madonne sixtine de Raphaël.

Je le vois prendre son walkman, alors je me remet à mon livre tout en lui jetant des regards en coin.

Il est toujours souriant et bouge les lèvres au rythme des chansons qu'il écoute.

Je ressens une drôle de sensation... Il est vraiment mignon... Si je m'écoutais, je l'embrasserais...

Finalement, je retourne à mon livre, à David, au prix de Rome et au jeu de paume.

Mais impossible de me concentrer...

Le garçon me regarde et me sourit encore.

: Dur le boulot ?

Duo : Oui, mais il faut bien s'y mettre...

Son visage rayonne à nouveau, puis il referme les yeux, le walkman sur les oreilles.

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de le regarder. Il est vraiment beau ce mec... Pour une fois... J'ai de la chance...

Je me remets à mon livre, mais tout se mélange à l'intérieur de sa tête.

Je me concentre à nouveau sur mon livre mais rien à faire... Je le range aussitôt et sors à mon tour mon walkman et je me tourne vers la fenêtre du train.

Je ne veux pas me retourner vers lui, il me fait trop d'effet... C'est pas normal.. Y a un problème.

Je ne détache plus mon regard de la fenêtre et lui ne bouge pas, il est immobile...

Doucement, je me perds dans mes pensées et dans mes délires.

Je m'imagine avec ce mec... Il est vraiment trop craquant...

En plus, il écoute une chanson que j'adore...

_Un ange frappe à ma porte..._

_Et ce que je le laisse entrer…_

Je sais pas s'il frappera à ma porte mais pour l'instant.. Il est assis à côté de moi...

C'est dieu qui m'a entendu me plaindre.

Merci !

Ça ne m'était jamais arrivé auparavant, un canon à côté de moi et en plus qui me sourit...

Il faut que je tente quelque chose...

Après tout je ne peux pas laisser passer cette chance...

Je vais...

Soudain, je sens quelque chose sur mon épaule.

Je me retourne délicatement et je vois la tête de mon ange blond sur mon épaule...

Il s'est endormi !

Bizarrement, je me sens rougir...

Il est si adorable.

Je n'ose pas bouger... Je me sens si bien avec lui sur mon épaule... On dirait un bébé... Sa frange blonde recouvre son doux visage.

La douceur de son visage est troublante...

Il semble si gentil, il meperturbe par son calme...

Il semble n'avoir aucun souci..

La musique raisonne toujours dans son walkman...

_Un ange frappe à ma porte..._

Un ange s'est endormi surtout... Il a l'air si fragile mais si attendrissant. Je vous jure que je vais tenter quelque chose, mais quoi ?

L'embrasser comme ça sans qu'il le sente...

Discrètement... Du bout des lèvres...

Il est si beau...

Comme un fruit défendu... Il me tente...

Mais non... Je ne peux pas...

Je vais pas le réveiller ?

Non et puis là au moins, j'ai un contact avec lui... Certes, c'est pas très réciproque mais bon, c'est mieux que rien...

J'enlève doucement mon walkman...

Il bouge...

Sa main tombe sur mes genoux...

Je rougis encore davantage…

Là, je ne contrôle plus rien.

Vite penser à autre chose...

David

Le serment des horaces...

La mort de Marat...

Rien à faire, je ne peux que penser à lui...

J'essaie de me ressaisir pour ne pas me laisser emporter...

Et si je m'endormais, moi aussi...

Ce serait assez drôle non ?

Oh, oh !

Sa main bouge vers un endroit assez sensible.

Je panique.

Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

Je bouge légérement... Il se réveille... Il sursaute…

Il met un certain temps avant de réagir, puis il rougit énormément en voyant où sa maina atterri.

Il la retire aussitôt en s'excusant.

: Pardon !

Je souris en rougissant à mon tour... Il est encore plus mignon ainsi...

Il arrête son walkman... Il semble tellement gêné... C'est si drôle…

Il rougit et se tord les mains... ( On croirait Hinata )

Je ne sais pas quoi dire, pas quoi faire...

On reste là, à se regarder...

Puis, le silence et rompu par le contrôleur...

Il annonce une gare… Mon voisin, surpris, se lève, prend ses affaires et s'excuse encore une fois...

Moi qui ne m'attendais pas à le voir partir, je lui dis que ce n'est pas grave mais je n'ai pas le temps...

Avant qu'il soit trop loin... Je lui demande son prénom...

Il me répond, en rougissant.

: Quatre.

Il file en souriant, en rougissant et en s'excusant encore.

Je le regarde descendre du train... Il me jette un dernier regarde étrange avant de partir...

Le train démarre à nouveau...

Je suis vraiment déçu...

C'était pourtant bien parti...

Mais je remercie dieu pour ce souvenir que je ne suis pas prêt d'oublier...

Un ange, ça ne s'oublie pas...

Finalement j'adore le train...

Et vivement Vendredi prochain...

Peut-être verrai-je à nouveau mon ange...

Quatre...

Je mets mon walkman et lance celle qui vient de devenir ma chanson...

Les premières paroles se font entendre et bizarrement, elles me font un drôle d'effet...

_Un ange frappe à ma porte..._

Fin ?

Voilà au départ c'était une one shot mais je me demande si une suite n'est pas nécessaire... Dites moi ce que vous en pensez...

Enfin si ça vous as plu, j'attends vos reviews avec impatience !


End file.
